Final Fantasy Drabbles
by AkiMizu
Summary: FFVIII and FFVII drabbles. Contains shonenaiyaoi and het. Done by Liquidzilla and Hellsingandinuyasharock.
1. Chapter 1

**Final Fantasy Drabbles**

**Chapter 1**

**Cloud sat in Sephiroth's apartment, a cup of steaming tea on the table he sat at. Sephiroth sat across from him, a sadistic smile playing on his lips. **

"**So," Cloud broke the uncomfortable silence, "What did you do yesterday while I was out?" It was the only question he could think of at that moment at time and the silence had to be broken somehow.**

**Sephiroth sipped the tea which he held delicately in his left hand. "I went out to the town." He stated blandly.**

**Cloud waited for him to say more, but it seemed he needed encouragement, "What did you do in town then?" He asked.**

"**I went to the park."**

**Cloud gagged at the thought, almost spitting out his mouthful of tea at the idea of Sephiroth in a park. Once he had fully recovered he spoke up again," What did you do at the park?"**

**Sephiroth smirked, Cloud could tell he was being deliberately stubborn about not telling the whole story.**

"**I played with some children." His stoic tone revealed nothing.**

**Cloud sat there for a while, his mouth hanging open while Sephiroth just smiled pleasantly at him from across the coffee table.**

"**I didn't do anything too bad. I just kicked them over."**

"**Not that bad! That's pretty bad Sephiroth!" Cloud exclaimed, almost dropping the tea cup he had been clutching a moment ago. After laying it carefully down on the table, and regaining some composure, he spoke again. **

"**Why did you kick them over?"**

"**Because they looked funny when they over balance and land on the floor dazed and upset."**

"**Ok." Cloud didn't continue the conversation any further, knowing what Sephiroth was like when he was bored. **

**They sat there for a while in silence. Then Cloud decided to go home.**

**Picking up his coat from where it hung on the wooden hanger, Cloud opened the door. He paused as he began to step out into the cool air of the evening, turning to face Sephiroth.**

"**Um... Thanks for the tea."**

**Sephiroth just smiled again.**

"**Not at all."**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**First chapter done! R&R Pweasy?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Final Fantasy Drabbles**

**Chapter 2**

**Squall was walking back to the garden from the town of Balamb, the sun low in the sky casting long shadows around him.**

**His gun blade was in his hand, as per usual, to defend himself if he was attacked by a passing monster. He didn't think many monsters would still be around to face him, but who could tell?**

**As the brunette walked down the path he looked off into the deep woodland to his right, feeling a sudden cautious shiver down his spine. He was used to this feeling when he went on missions, it usually occurred when an enemy was close by. He always went with his instincts and they hadn't failed him yet. **

**Edging closer to the nearest tree, Squall almost looked behind him because he thought he had heard something. He knew better though. If you sense something it's more likely to be there than if you hear something.**

**He lifted up his gun blade slowly, moving the greenery to the side to get a better view. Then something hit his shoulder. He spun around, blade already meeting with steel of the same nature.**

"**Hey Squall, bit jumpy today aren't we?" Seifer smirked his trademark smirk.**

**Squall really wanted to hit him with the sharp side of his blade, but instead he moved away and began walking again.**

"**No need to be so huffy about it." The blonde grumped, hoping to have made the commander mad.**

"**Whatever." Squall muttered as they continued back to the Garden. He eyes Seifer's long coat as it fluttered in the breeze, his stern green eyes, bright blonde hair, and thought he could almost like Seifer if he wasn't such an idiot.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Another Chapter done folks! This one was written by Liquidzilla and edited by hellsingandinuyasharock!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Final Fantasy Drabbles**

**Chapter 3**

**The darkness seemed almost solid as it fell around him. His footsteps echoed down the harsh stone corridor as he moved quickly down the centre of it. **

**He could hear the person behind him, closing in. His lips curved into a smile as he side-stepped into an alcove off the main corridor, instantly sealing him in darkness.**

**A shadow rushed past him and he stopped breathing instantly, hoping beyond hope that they would continue onwards and not come back to face him.**

**There was a muffled cry from further down the hallway, it sounded like someone shouting out from behind thick fabric. A following cry could be heard, but one of delight rather than fear.**

"**Yes! I got you!"**

**Crimson eyes peered out from behind the stone column, black hair flowing after them. The pale face still held it's grin as the man quickly stepped out into the main corridor. A golden claw was raised and the human hand followed it up.**

"**Okay, game over."**

**His voice was quiet, but triumphant as well. He had won the game.**

**Cloud pushed Sephiroth away from him as he pouted slightly. **

"**What? Again?"**

**Vincent tried to hold the laughter in as he put on a serious expression. Sephiroth moved away from Cloud, pretending also to be serious.**

"**You lose because you lack something..."**

**Vincent's voice was sombre, Sephiroth was standing facing the wall, a hand covering his mouth.**

**Cloud looked puzzled.**

"**Okay then, what do I lack?"**

"**Experience. You have to know the person following you to know where to hide."**

**Vincent threw a sidelong glance at Sephiroth who was going slightly blue in the face.**

**Cloud blinked.**

"**What do you mean 'know them'?"**

**Sephiroth collapsed on the floor helplessly in giggles, Vincent pretended to cough instead.**

"**W...What do you mean...!" The silver haired man began to hit the floor with his fist. "Classic!"**

**Cloud huffed. "Fine, if you're just going to make fun of me I wont play again."**

**The two men sobered up immediately and Cloud smiled.**

"**Are you going to explain? Vincent?"**

**The crimson eyed man snorted and looked at the ground, his cheeks going slightly red.**

"**Well... When you get to know someone..." He paused and looked at Sephiroth pleadingly.**

**Sephiroth smirked and stood up, placing an arm around Vincent's neck.**

"**When you get to know someone," He continued. "You _really _know them."**

**Cloud's eyes widened as he caught on.**

"**Oh... So.. Uh..." He turned away, his face flushing quickly.**

**Vincent smiled, what an interesting conversation. And it was all brought about by a certain game.**

**Hide and seek.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Phew! Chapter done! Whoopee! This was written by Hellsingandinuyasharock and edited by Liquidzilla. Please R&R!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Final Fantasy Drabbles**

**Chapter 4**

**Zell ran up to the balcony, a tray of assorted drinks in his hands. He hadn't been expecting Squall and Irvine to invite him to a tea party, but know he knew why. He was here to carry drinks to them and occasionally sit down for a while to regain his breath. **

**It wasn't a small task to carry them drinks either. He had to run to Balamb to buy drinks, then set them out and run up what seemed like a hundred million stairs only to have to do it again a few minutes later. **

**He was close to giving up this time and had stopped running ages ago. There was no way he was doing that again, not even if they begged him.**

"**Hey Zell! you finally made it!" Irvine waved from the chair he sat on, empty cup sitting nearby on the table.**

"**Y...yeah..." The small fighter wheezed. Squall just looked at him as he placed the drinks down, not even a thank you.**

"**Oh! Zell, we invited Seifer, Rinoa and Selphie too. Quistis couldn't make it. So we need more drinks." The cowboy smiled his charming smile. Zell was about to go and fetch some right then and there, but stopped when he remembered the promise he had made himself. **

"**I'm really sorry Irv, but I don't think I can manage another run to Balamb and back." Zell began feeling guilty already as Irvine's smile faded into a look of sadness. **

"**Oh, I'm sorry Zell. I didn't mean to make you work so hard." The cowboy stood up awkwardly. "I guess I'll head off now. Thanks for all your help." He began towards the stairs.**

"**No, err, Irvine, it's okay, I think I can manage." Zell wished that Irvine wasn't so dammed cute.**

"**Really!" The cowboy beamed, "Thanks so much. I really owe ya one!"**

"**Yeah, okay." Zell headed off the way he had come.**

**Squall managed a small grin, "Good work Irvine," The commander chuckled, "You're really good at acting."**

"**Yup, never fails with Zell." Irvine smiled, "He's a good guy."**

**To be continued...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Done again! Wow, so many chapters in one day! Written by Liquidzilla and edited be hellsingandinuyasharock.**_


End file.
